


couldn't have asked for more .

by mooky100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad, idk i found this old thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooky100/pseuds/mooky100
Summary: yamaguchi is at his deathbed.





	

4 white walls surround me, trapping me into the reality i know is true. my head's dizzy, and i see the blurry figures of everyone crying and tearing up. i offer a small smile in return, and they only burst into more sobs. i know; their faces give it away. they're wondering who's so important i would give even my life up for them.

the door creaks open, and there he is.

short, curly blonde hair and black rimmed glasses. i smile and try to mask the pain.

he sits down on the blue seat next to my bed. his face is unreadable and apathetic. my breath is heavy and the petals are clogging up my lungs. my face is burning up and it feels like my heart's on fire.

he says nothing and i break the tense silence by calling his name.

"k-kei," i croak out, pants following.

he looks up and answers very slowly. "yes?"

i chuckle a bit and ask with a smile, "why're you frowning so much, kei?"

he pauses and asks me what i needed to tell.

"i just wanted you to know,"

i'm sweating.

on the verge of tears.

smiling.

tense.

the anxiety eats me.

my heart rate's quickening.

but most of all, my heart is burning with all the love shrouded around it.

"i love...you."

he pauses and i weakly grip his shirt sleeve.

"that's all..l i want yo..u to kn-know..

the heart moniter's going flat.

my eyes are closing, the world is spinning, i think i'm crying. emotions run and go through me and all i can do is smile. breaths are even heavier and cheeks are on fire.

i can faintly hear kei's shouts to stay alive and i tried but failed in the inevitable end.

it was such a regret that i couldn't spend my last days peacefully sipping coffee in the mornings and sharing goodnights at sleepovers.

i sigh and close my eyes, my heart melting and disappearing.

but it still holds on to that love.

maybe kei's crying?

the world's going black and all i can think as the four white walls around me collaspe is..

"ah, i think i couldn't ask for anything more romantic as this."

**Author's Note:**

> it's something old i found  
> lol i was like why not post it  
> poor yams tho i love making you suffer ;v;


End file.
